


A God and his Maid

by orphan_account



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe-Trolls as Gods, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A servant of the Life temple has a little bit of a secret.<br/>Okay, maybe a really freaking big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God and his Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168854) by [RedPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen/pseuds/RedPen). 



_On the Golden Road’s Edge_

Jane cast another glance behind her as she snuck through the jungle on the edge of the road. Her sweaty hands were clutched tightly in the folds of her long, billowy blue gown, the grip both calming her and serving to keep her hem out of the mud. After her duties at the Life banquet hall, she had ghosted out of her temple’s halls, and headed to the Golden Road, where the other half of the gods’ temples were.

She was feeling sick to her stomach already, unable to keep from moving quicker than a hummingbird every five seconds to see if anyone was following her. Jane had pretended not to see the worried glances of her brother and cousins at the evening meal, but she could feel their eyes on her until she slipped away. Half of her flinched at every breeze, thinking John had come to follow her on the wind. But it didn’t carry the smell of fruit, silver, and shaving cream, so her dearest Breath-bound twin was not, in fact, hiding among the wind.

John served at the Breath temple, also among the temples of Gold, but the stars were beginning to poke out from the lavender sky, so he would be in his house right now, maybe playing another prank on Jade or Jake. The temple of Space closed with the rise of the moon, and Hope remained on the Violet road behind her, so likely none of Jane’s friends would be there to see her. Only any passing travelers would catch sight of the girl, and the Golden Road was slowly clearing of people now. Jane waited a few tense minutes with her back against a tree before she pulled her gray shawl closer over her head-to stave off a growing chill as well as to hide her face-and stepped onto the road.

The temple of Rage was built in dark purple stone, far darker than the lovely pale gold bricks that made up the wide road leading to it. Torches lit the halls in long intervals, on either side of heavy oaken doors leading to the priests’ rooms and other such places. Blood incense burned in small censers hanging below the torches, filling the air with a heavy, sugary scent under which hid hints of both troll and human blood. The tall, burned-black doors that hid the worship room were still open just a crack, enough for Jane to slide through with a grunt of effort.

The Bard’s purple effigy stood twenty feet high in front of his altars, looming over the entire inner sanctum. Sweet flowers laid side by side with bloodied spears and small dishes of sopor slime at his feet. The statue stood slouched over with a too-wide grin on his face, crossed by three diagonal scars. Clubs rested in his hands, spattered with blood both human and troll and carved with laughing and crying faces. His hair was a wild halo from which tall, curved horns sprouted, decorated with golden rings. His eyes burned purple, showing him as troll royalty, and the highest blooded god that lived on the Golden Road.

Jane hid in the shadows provided by the statues of the Mirthful Messiahs, the Bard’s heralds and his harbingers of war. The Rage high priest, a human man with pale brown hair by the name of Jude, had just finished cleaning the altars of any refuse that was not offerings. He stood, stretched, and picked up the pan of dirt he had swept away, before walking to the priests’ door behind the statue. Jane waited until she could no longer hear his echoing footsteps before coming out of her hiding place and releasing her held breath. 

The girl knelt in front of the altar, trying to ignore the stench of old blood wafting up at her, and bowed her head in respect. She placed the few small honey cakes she had been able to save from her batch this morning-all that hadn’t been destroyed in an incident with Jade’s dog-and placed them in the center of the altar. The crumbs stuck to the decorative hemp laces she wore on her hands, and she shook them off quickly.

Jane rose, her head still bowed in respect, and turned away from the statue, her eyes flicking around the room in a sort of fear and a small hope. When no one appeared, she slumped, and moved toward the door. He must not have been able to come.

“Aw, lil mama, you just got here. You’re leaving already?”

Jane whirled around in shock, and gave a little sigh as she relaxed and sent a small smile toward the troll who had emerged from behind the statue. He ambled over with his hands in his pockets, and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. 

“It’s been a motherfucking long time since you came around, Janey. I missed you.” Gamzee mumbled into the top of Jane’s head. He was easily a foot and a half taller than her, skinny and gaunt compared to Jane’s short, plump figure. He had to stoop to touch her, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

Jane turned around and hugged Gamzee back, turning her face into his chest. “I’m sorry. I just haven’t been able to get enough space. There’s just so much work to be done with the harvest coming up and the feast days and-”

“Sis, it ain’t a big deal. I get you got your own life out on the motherfucking Violet Road.” Gamzee said, lifting his head and touching a finger to Jane’s lips. “You don’t have to make motherfucking excuses.”

Jane rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the man’s chest again. “I know, it just doesn’t seem right. I never get to see you anymore… and this is supposed to be a relationship, not...whatever this is.”

Gamzee frowned. He pulled away from Jane, grabbed her hand, and led her over to one of the stone benches against the walls, next to the ensconced statues. He sat down, and beckoned for her to sit beside him. When she did, he fixed her with a questioning look; Jane stared at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. Gamzee let out a slight sigh.

“Is something wrong, lil mama?” he asked, a bit of worry beginning to show on his face. Jane looked away for a moment, but then turned back with a look on her face that made Gamzee’s stomach curl. A small sliver of dread worked its way into his spine.

“I think my friends may be onto us,” she said quietly, leaning on Gamzee’s shoulder. “John...he’s watching me, not like he’s mad, but he’s worried. I can see it in his face. Jake and Jade are always looking at me like they’re afraid...I hate worrying them, but what am I supposed to tell them? That the reason I’ve been going away so much is that I’m being courted by a god? How would they react to that..with anything other than horror?”

Gamzee was silent. He could feel Jane beginning to shake, and hear her sob under her breath. Before she got too worked up, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

“If ya want…” he mumbled, beginning to pull together a plan in his head. “I can come meet them.”

Jane jolted up from her leaning position and stared at him openmouthed. “But...they’ll recognize you, won’t they?”

Gamzee chuckled. “Oh, they could, lil mama, but I’ll just do a little motherfucking change up, and they won’t suspect a thing.”

He stood up, stretching his arms out, and...shimmered for a moment. His brilliant golden robes disappeared, leaving a simple shirt with a twisted symbol, like an ‘n’ with the tail of a ’g’ attached, and a pair of gray spotted pants. His feet were still bare. Jane looked him up and down; his hair was still wildly curly and he still had his face paint on, but he did look less divine and more like an ordinary troll.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Jane said cautiously. Gamzee grinned a lazy grin.

“This is what I looked like when I was just like you. No God Tier, just a plain old motherfucker.”

Jane pretended not to notice the little slip up as she relaxed and leaned into Gamzee’s shoulder again. God Tier. A game. Something called a universe frog. All things Gamzee had mentioned once or twice. Jane had never really questioned him about them; something in the back of her mind told her she didn’t really want to know.

“Well, I guess that’s an option we’ll have to consider.” Jane said, now a little more relaxed. She rose from her seat and walked over to Gamzee, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. A faint smile rose on the troll’s face.

He drew his arms a little tighter around the human, and swayed back and forth, to a tune only he could hear. Jane let her head fall against Gamzee’s chest, and listened to his faint heartbeat. She began to mumble plans to herself, already coming up with a backstory-he was a friend of one of her troll coworkers at the temple of Life. Though, that might be hard to explain to John and Roxy and especially her dad-

“ _Relax_ , Janey,” Gamzee cooed, swaying a little more to distract Jane. It succeeded, and Jane reluctantly began matching Gamzee’s footsteps around his temple, her dress swishing against the floor. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and shoulder, moving onto her tiptoes to reach.

“We can figure that shit out later, lil mama. Now, it’s just about us.”


End file.
